First Wedding Anniversary
by Brett Pierce
Summary: Darren and Heather has been married a year. This is their first year wedding anniversary story.


**First Wedding Anniversary**

After checking the two of them into a hotel room, Darren leads his blondeto the room. When they get there Darren picks Heather up bridal style, similar to their wedding night and unlocked the door of a hotel room twenty miles out of the city of Los Angeles near the Pacific. He guides Heather into the room.

They were celebrating their first wedding anniversary and with the last couple of weeks that Heather had been dealing with Elijah's recovery, he knows that his wife will appreciate it.

He had the whole night planned out. A simple dinner on the balcony that overlooks the Pacific Ocean and the sunset. A romantic bubble bath for two. A massage. And then slow, passionate lovemaking.

A weekend away is all Heather needed and Darren set out to make sure that he would pamper all three of his babies.

"Sweetheart." Darren said, guiding his wife, after setting her down into the hotel room while carrying their luggage.

"Dare, this is beautiful." Heather says.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Darren says.

"What's the plan for tonight?" She asks.

"Romantic dinner overlooking the Pacific and watching the sunset. A romantic bath. Me giving you a massage. And if you feel up to it, slow passionate lovemaking." He says.

"That sounds perfect." Heather says, leaning in for a kiss.

"I wanna take care and pamper all three of my babies tonight." Darren says.

"You're so good to me Dare." She says.

"I try." He says smiling stroking his wife's cheek before he leans in and give her a deep kiss.

About an hour later they were finishing up dinner on the balcony of the hotel room. Darren could tell that Heather was deep in thought.

"What's got you thinking so hard beautiful?" He asks.

"Nothing really. Just worried about Elijah that's all. We're gone for two days in the beginning of his recovery, I just feel guilty." She says.

"Naya's got her though. She's one of the most maternal people I know aside from you." Darren said and reached across the table to grab Heather's hand. He ran his thumb over the blonde's knuckles, giving her a small smile.

"I know, I just feel a little guilty that's all." Heather says.

"You know, I did check with Elijah before I started making reservations." Darren says.

"You did?" she asks.

"Mhm." He said while nodding his head.

"He said that we deserved it." Darren says.

"Okay." Heather says.

"Okay, now how about I go run us that bubble bath and you just relax?" He asks and starts lifting of the plates and cutlery before he leans in and give his wife a sweet kiss.

"Thank you baby." She says.

After putting away the plates and cutlery, Darren went and started the tub. Heather was looking out at the Pacific, trying to not think of everything that has gone down in the last few weeks.

Darren walked out a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"It's all ready sweetheart." Darren says.

"Okay." Heather says.

Darren led his wife into the bathroom and slowly started to undress her. He immediatly pulled the blonde down with him into the tub.

As Darren held his wife tight, he pressed a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck.

"This is just as much as your anniversary as it is mine. I feel bad that you are pampering me." She says.

"And you are my my beautifully pregnant wife who had a lot of bad things happened over the last several weeks. It's the least I could do." He says.

"Thank you baby." Heather says softly.

"And from experience, things will get better for Elijah. It just takes ... time." Darren says.

"I know, I know." She says.

"But, this weekend is about you and me. Naya and Mark have your baby boy handled. We're here to connect in a different way this weekend. Just you and me." He says.

"Okay." Heather breathed out.

Darren continued to kiss down his wife's neck. Heather started to tense.

"Relax baby. Let me take care of you beautiful." Darren whispered in her ear.

The couple sat there as Darren continued to attack his wife's neck with kisses.

Heather started relaxing in her husband's embrace as the brunette continued to place kisses down her neck.

When Heather hums in appreciation, Darren smiles. He had finally gotten his wife to relax.

Darren wrapped his arms a little tighter around Heather's waist.

The couple sat in silence enjoying the quiet evening when all of a sudden Heather felt something.

"Oh my god Darren..." she started to say.

"What baby?" He asks.

"Feel..." Heather says.

She placed her husband's hands on her stomach.

"Is that? How can it ... Riley didn't start kicking until Mia was into five months in her pregnancy with him." Darren says.

"I don't know, but it really is one, if not both of them." She says.

"There's really two things in there." He says.

Heather chuckled as she turned her head for a kiss.

The parents sat there feeling their babies kick before they got out for the rest of the evening.

Darren was finishing Heather's massage as they were talking about their days.

"I don't even know how this kid got into the advanced dance class because he just seems so out of it." Heather said, enjoying her husband taking care of her.

"That's exactly what you said about Riley when we first started dating before you actually knew he was my kid." Darren said, kneading his wife's lower back.

"Yeah, but Riley never showed up to class high." Heather argued with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah because I threatened him before his freshman year that if he ever showed up home or to dance high that he would have to deal with my wrath. And he heard horror stories from Chuck about mine in high school. So he never has." Darren said.

" It doesn't mean he never will though." She says.

"I guess you're right." He says.

When Darren finished giving Heather a massage they were cuddling.

"Why are you so damn perfect?" Heather asked.

"I'm far from perfect sweetheart." Darren said.

"You take care of me. You love me. You want to be a dad with me. Why couldn't I see how much you loved me when we were on Glee?" She asked.

"I don't know. Things would have turned out completley different though." He says.

"I know." Heather says.

Heather then crawled on top of Darren and kissed him. Darren's hands found his wife's ass as they made out.

Heather started kissing her husband's neck. The blonde started nipping at the skin of the brunette's neck and that's when Darren knew that this was going in the direction that he had hoped.

Heather started to take of Darren's shirt when Darren decided to take over like he normally does.

"Let me take of that for you baby." The brunette said in a seductive voice.

However, Heather stopped Darren from completely taking over.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me incapable of taking care of my husband." She said.

"I know but -" He started to say.

"I know you don't like other people taking care of you but please let me. I'm your wife, it's part of the description." Heather said.

"Okay." Darren breathed out.

Heather smiled, this was breakthrough. Darren allowing her to take the lead in bed.

Heather took off her husband's shirt off and started to suck on his neck.

"_Oh ... ohh ... Hemo..._" Darren let out, arching into satisfying pain.

Heather continued to suck on her husband's neck as she pulled down her husband's sleep shorts. Once she managed to get his sleep shorts down she kissed her way down to her husband's cock.

"You're so hard, _baby._" Heather said seductively.

"You're the only one who can make me this hard." Darren whispered.

"I love you baby." she said.

"I love you too." he said.

Heather wrapped her lips around her husband's cock, stroking his foreskin up and down with her tongue before she started to suck his cock.

After a couple of minutes pass, she hears Darren say that he's about to come; however, she's not ready for him to come just yet. She reluctantly removes her mouth from his meat and kisses his way back up the brunette's torso. As she reach her husband's ear she begins to nibble on it and breath hot air onto his neck.

"You taste _so_ fucking good ..." she says seductively into her brunette's ear while gently dragging her hand up his cock. The brunette whimpers but he is silenced by his wife's lips capturing his lips, allowing him to taste himself on the blonde's tongue. He moans as Heather continues to work her hand on his hard cock.

"I wanna come _so_ bad ..." Darren barely breathes out.

"Yeah ... okay baby, I want you to come all over my hand." Heather groans out while attaching her lips to her husband's pulse point. As she pumps faster she feels Darren about to go over the edge.

"_Fuck,_ Hemo, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come." Darren yelled out in pleasure. He was breathing really heavily.

"Just give me a minute or two Hemo, I need to catch my breath." he says.

"Take your time." she said to her husband who curled into her.

_A few minutes later..._

Darren brought his mouth to Heather's center, starting off with slow, lazy licks. He was barely grazing the slit with his flattened tongue, just basking in the essence of his wife for a moment. He found her clit and wrapped his lips around it, applying suction. Heather's body jolted up. Darren had worked her up so sensitive.

"_Oh fuck, Darren..._" she breathed out.

Darren found a steady rhythm with his tongue. He changed pace and tempo, keeping his wife off balance. He hummed and smiled into Heather, hearing his wife lose it. He looked up and saw his wife's head back, enjoying every moment of it.

"You taste so good baby ..." Darren whispered between licks.

Heather, indeed, tasted like heaven. She had been tasting different for the last few months, probably because of the babies. It was the slightest bit sweeter and brighter - warmer and heady. Darren could not get enough.

He grabbed his wife's hands, and moved them to either side of his head, inviting Heather to control his movements. Heather became even more excited with the prospect, her taste became sharper - Heather was close.

She moved Darren's head were she needed it the most. She ground up, down, and sideways into Darren's mouth. Her movements becoming more frantic. She bent her legs and spread her thighs wider. Darren hummed and licked in appreciation, wrapping his arms tighter around Heather's thighs.

"Tongue baby!" Heather yelled out. Her breathing quickened - she grunted through every thrust.

Darren darted his tongue in as far as it could go and massaged her clit with his top lip. Heather responded by clenching her thighs around Darren's head and grinding harder. He could sense Heather was ready to explode. Darren couldn't hear when his wife finally tumbled over the edge, but he could feel it. Heather twitched and pulsated in his mouth - her taste becoming sweeter, righter, sharper, more tart.

"Shit ... _fuck ..._ Darren!" Heather shouted and whined, her stomach twitching as her folds pulsated.

She relaxed her thighs as she began to come down. Darren still lapped her up, he couldn't get enough; especially after Heather dominated him like she did earlier.

Heather curled into the brunette after she came down from her high. The couple laid therein their post-sex cuddle position. Darren held Heather close as the blonde buried her face into the brunette's chest.

"I love you Darren." she said.

"I love you too Heather." he said.

The next morning they were eating breakfast in bed with the balcony door open, hearing the waves hit the shore. Heather was spoon feeding her husband some greek yogurt while Darren's hand was rubbing soft circles on Heather's sixteen week baby bump.

Darren hummed as he stared with loving eyes at his wife.

"What do you wanna do today sweetheart?" he asked.

"I know it sounds lame, but I just wanna lie around and cuddle all day." she said.

"It's not lame, whatever you feel up to doing we can do. I plan on taking you out for dinner tonight though." Darren said.

"That sounds perfect." Heather said.

"I love you Hemo." Darren whispered resting his head against his wife's.

"I love you too, Dare." she said.

"C'mere." Darren said as Heather threw the yogurt thing away . Heather snuggled into her husband.

"You're so beautiful." he said.

Brittany blushed as she put her head on her husband's chest.

"You're too good to me." the blonde mumbled into her husband's couple lied there and fell back asleep for a few more hours, all while listening to the beauty of the waves hitting the shore.

They were walking along the beach hand-in-hand later that evening. Darren had just taken his wife out for a meal.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Heather asked, knowing that she has.

"Yup and you have shown me too." Darren said, squeezing his wife's hand.

Heather blushed, Heather had woken Darren up from his nap in the early afternoon because her body was craving some lovemaking. They spent four hours showing each other how much they love each other.

"Yeah ..." she says.

"You're amazing Hemo." Darren said as he stopped walking to turn and face his wife while wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"You're handsome Dare." Heather said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I love you." the brunette whispered as he rested his forehead against his wife's.

"I love you too." the blonde said.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart." Darren said.

"Happy anniversary baby." Heather said.

_**The End**_


End file.
